Baile de Navidad
by xDrizzle
Summary: ¡Ese estúpido baile de navidad otra vez, luego de tantos años! / Post DH


¡Hola! Ya saben que me trae por aquí, un impulso de inspiración. Como siempre inspirado a base de algo pequeño, espero haberle sacado provecho suficiente para que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es dueña de todos los personajes y las referencias.

* * *

><p>Dos cartas habían atravesado su habitación a toda velocidad.<p>

Hermione se espantó.

Ese era el correo de las lechuzas de Hogwarts, era claro. Se horrorizó mientras se lanzaba en pos de las cartas pensando que significaría algún comunicado de la dirección acerca de sus hijos. Sin embargo, había dos. Una para Ron, su esposo, y otra para ella. Pensó que si quisieran comunicarle algo grave de sus hijos, lo harían en una carta para ambos. Llamó a Ron, que estaba en el piso inferior haciendo quién sabe qué, tomó su carta rápido y la abrió.

_Estimada Señora Weasley:_

_Nos es muy grato informarle que luego de tantos años, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuenta con el honor de ser anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por consiguiente, y a través de esta carta, se le hace entrega directa de su invitación a formar parte del baile de navidad, a realizarse en noche buena a las 20:00 pm en las dependencias del castillo._

_Contando con que todo el alumnado y cuerpo docente de nuestro colegio disfrutará de su presencia_

_Minerva Mcgonagall (Directora)_

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

Sabía que el torneo de los tres magos se estaba realizando ese año en Hogwarts y agradecía que la norma de "no menores de diecisiete años" continuara pues Hugo cursaba su quinto año y Rose el séptimo, sin embargo, aún no cumplía los diecisiete.

Ron subió a la habitación corriendo. Llegó con la respiración agitada y una mirada intrigada.

—Ha llegado esto para ti —dijo ella, enseñándole la carta que yacía sobre la cama.

—¿Y por eso me gritas? —Ron exhaló, sin poder ocultar el alivio en su voz. —Pensé que te había pasado algo, Hermione, por Merlín.

—Lo siento, es que me asuste —contestó sinceramente. Él se sentó a su lado y tomó la carta. Hermione observó cómo en el rostro de Ron se dibujaban todas las dudas que ella había tenido también al observar el familiar escudo que sellaba el sobre y la inconfundible tinta verde que rezaba todos los datos del destinatario. —Exacto, es de Hogwarts, por eso me asusté.

Ron observó la carta abierta entre las manos de Hermione.

—¿Están los niños bien? ¿Te llegó una también? —. Ella asintió y lo miró de forma inquisidora, animándolo a abrir el sobre. Él así lo hizo y la carta contenía las mismas palabras que la de Hermione.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué nos invitan a un estúpido baile? —Ron no le tenía ningún cariño especial a aquella celebración. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que también han invitado a Harry y Ginny, ya sabes…

Lo cierto es que el famosillo trío de Gryffindor estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones. Eran, sin duda, magos importantes y generalmente el ministerio, o cualquier ente que realizara eventos, los invitaba. Sólo para compartir experiencias o porque provocaría interés en el resto de los invitados. A Hermione no le gustaba pensarlo, pero era como si la presencia de ella, de su amigo y su esposo fuera realmente un acto social relevante.

Pero el ministerio era una cosa muy distinta a Hogwarts.

Ron, en el fondo, pensaba que aquel torneo no se volvería a realizar jamás luego de lo sucedido cuando ellos cursaban su enseñanza mágica, con Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort. Pero al parecer, el tiempo cura las heridas y la gente está dispuesta a celebrar aquella competición otra vez.

Hermione continuó con lo que hacía antes que las invitaciones llegaran. Ron le preguntó si debían enviar respuesta pero ella no lo consideró oportuno, después de todo, la directora Mcgonagall era una mujer muy ocupada ahora y no era indicada tal instrucción en la carta.

Ron se retiró de la habitación y bajó hasta donde estaba hace un momento, en el garaje de su casa intentando reparar el maldito auto. Bueno, no era como si su auto estuviera teniendo una falla grave. Pero Harry le había advertido que los focos delanteros no funcionaban bien y debía cambiarle las ampolletas. Y en eso estaba, pero a él se le daba muy mal el trato con artefactos muggles y no pensaba llevar el auto hasta donde su padre, que probablemente terminaría hechizando las luces.

Pensó en el baile de navidad al que acababa de ser invitado y a la primera vez que había asistido a él, dentro de un horrible traje, con una compañía no deseada y con el desagradable paisaje de Hermione divirtiéndose con otro. No había sido una gran noche.

Entonces pensó en su pequeña y se preocupó. Rose estaba en séptimo año; para esa edad él estaba más que seguro que amaba a Hermione y temió realmente que existiera alguno que sintiera eso por su hija. No, mejor dicho, no tenía miedo de que alguien la amara, por supuesto que no. No temía que Rose asistiera al baile como lo habría hecho Hermione con él, de haber sido aquel estúpido baile tres años después de lo que había sido realmente. Temía que asistiera al baile con un Viktor Krum cualquiera, sí, eso temía. Algún idiota que se atreviera a ilusionarla, a llenarle la cabeza de pajaritos y el estómago de mariposas por esa noche, y por la duración del campeonato y se fuera, dejándola sufrir a solas. O peor aún, que se fuera llevándola consigo. Eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

Pensó en Bill y Fleur, que en ese torneo se habían enamorado y que Fleur no había tenido problema alguno en vivir en Inglaterra por su hermano. Pensó en que quizá había mujeres que enloquecían demasiado por amor y esperó profundamente, rogó a quien sea que lo escuchara por que su hija no sea una de ellas.

En la habitación, Hermione continuaba doblando su ropa recién lavada y metiéndola en los cajones con su varita. Ciertamente, y sin saber pensaba en lo mismo que en Ron. Pero por supuesto el punto de vista de una madre es diferente. Además que Ron carecía de aquel sexto sentido materno que le gritaba que su hija ya tenía un aspirante para acompañarla al baile, sólo que tan terca y vergonzosa como sus propios padres no había querido decirle quien era el afortunado.

Pero en el fondo se preguntaba si sus hijos conseguirían pareja para el baile, porque ser adolescente y no tener pareja para asistir al baile al que todo Hogwarts iría es terrible. Harry y Ron habían pasado por aquello. O peor aún, ¿y si no la invitaba el chico que ella quería? ¿Y si a su pequeño Hugo le decían que no?

Se recriminó por pensar en cosas negativas con respecto a sus hijos, quizá no tuviesen tantos problemas como ellos los tuvieron años atrás. Los tiempos cambian ¿o no?

Al cabo de un rato apareció Ron en la habitación, con las manos recién lavadas. Compartieron un par de palabras y continuaron callados. Después de tanto tiempo junto a él, habían aprendido a disfrutar espacios de tiempo en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sonaba un cliché, pero era cierto.

—Supongo que esta vez haré las cosas bien —. La habitual voz ronca de su esposo rompió el silencio. Le miró confundida, como si se hubiese perdido parte de su conversación.

Ron sonrió, se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano. Ella soltó la prenda de ropa que sostenía con la otra en el cajón, para tener las dos manos a su disposición. Él tomó ambas con ternura.

—Ya sabes —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos —, lo que me gritaste esa noche en la sala común, ¿recuerdas?

Y lo recordaba. Era un recuerdo que pertenecía a la historia de su travesía junto a sus amigos para destruir a un mago tenebroso, pertenecía a la historia de su juventud, pero sobre todo aunque no le gustara mucho también pertenecía a su historia de amor con Ron. Le miró sonriendo, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces —retomó él, sin dejar de mirarla —, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Aún fascinada como estaba por el romanticismo de Ron, no pudo evitar soltar una risa. La sensación de llevar prácticamente una vida al lado del hombre que le pedía algo tan sencillo como un baile le causó gracia, sin embargo, sabía que este baile era diferente para los dos.

Rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, como toda respuesta.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó él, sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es más bien un "estoy casada y no tengo otra opción" —. Lo soltó y se encogió de hombros. Ron la miró ceñudo, sin sonreír. —Está bien, iré contigo, Ronald —contestó casi riendo al verlo tan refunfuñado por la tonta jugarreta que ella había dicho.

Él volvió a sonreír. Le besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y los labios antes de volver a irse de la habitación, a hacer quién sabe qué allá abajo.

Hermione sonrió. Comprobaba una vez más que después de todo, cuando ella gritaba Ron sí la escuchaba, aunque simulase lo contrario; y más de algunas tonterías se le habían quedado grabadas. Como aquella.

Con la sonrisa de una adolescente terminó de doblar la ropa sobre la cama y la elevó con magia hasta los cajones. Ahora por fin iría a ese baile del brazo de Ron, y no como el último recurso, sino como la mejor de las opciones.

* * *

><p>¿?<p> 


End file.
